What happened to Harry Potter?
by KatieGSR
Summary: Harry left after the Second War. Neville interviews him about what has happened to him for the last 19 years and how he is now.


31st October started it all. Well actually it all started with on prophecy only half heard by an eavesdropper associated with the now deceased Dark Lord. Whom made this prophecy you ask yourselves- none other than Divination professor Sybil Trelawney. We are not- due to legal reasons- able to publish the full prophecy but suffice to say it has been lived and we now live in relative peace. Okay onto the reason this article is being published-one boy turned man who lived IS BACK. Yes folks you need not adjust your eyes. Harry James Potter is back in the wizarding world. At 37 years old he has decided to give only his second legitimate interview to the press to none other than famed journalist Neville Longbottom.  
  
Harry and Neville looked at each other in awe. "So do you like the opening paragraph?" inquired Neville. "Yeah, it really works, thanks for letting Lillian help you, who would've thought how great she would be at twisting words in my favour?" "Yeah I noticed," Neville replied with a wry smile "any how lets get on with the next part of this story shall we?" "Sure Neville"  
  
Q. What have you been doing whilst in the Muggle World for the last 19 years?  
A. Well, I was a young 18 year old when I left the wizarding world intent  
on traveling the bigger wider world. I got as far a Perth, Australia  
where I was a waiter/barman at a place called Black Tom's Bar and Grill.  
It was where I met my wife and settled down. We were married about a  
year after we met and about a year after that we had our daughter.  
  
Q. So how many years have you and your wife been married for?  
A. It would've been 19 years this year  
  
Q. Would've? What do you mean?  
A. Cars have the unfortunate ability to get into arguments with trucks  
and lose (dry laugh)  
  
Q. Ahh. so if you don't mind me asking when did your wife pass away?  
A. She passed away about eleven years ago. For what time we had together  
I will always be thankful and I see so much of her in our daughter  
Lillian especially now that she is older. I hope for there to be a  
heaven so I can be reunited with her and my parents.  
  
Q. So as you said 'hope for there to be heaven' do you believe in GOD?  
A. Maybe. maybe not but I do believe for there to be a power greater than  
even the most powerful person on earth.  
  
Q. Would you like to talk about your daughter?  
A. Sure.  
  
Q. Are you scared about boys 'coming onto' her?  
A. Of course! As any father would be I think she will always be a little  
girl in my heart but to my mind she is a very accomplished young woman  
and also a very independent individual. As she had grown I have learned  
many things along with her and I thank the higher powers everyday that I  
have had so many strong people in my life.  
  
Q. As you said strong people would you care to elaborate?  
A. Okay. I have had many strong people in my life especially when I  
entered the wizarding world at age eleven. I say entered because I never  
remembered leaving. Onto the strong people in my life. First there was  
Hagrid- he was the person who introduced me to the wizarding world. To  
me he was my saviour and the one person I could fully trust until I met  
the Weasley's and Hermione. When I met both Ron and Hermione I was  
jealous not because of who they were but for what both they had-family.  
I don't think they knew until now how I felt I guess. I was even envious  
of my schoolyard enemy Draco Malfoy not for his money but because at  
least he had a family that cared enough to send him gifts etc. But lets  
not open that can of worms okay?  
  
Q. Of course Harry so whom else were strong figures in your life?  
A. Okay strong figures in my life. one of course was Minerva McGonagall,  
Gryffindor Head of House. She was the one whom let me get onto the house  
Quidditch team in my very first year. Another was my first Quidditch  
Captain Oliver Wood even though he had the team up before the birds a lot  
of the time his enthusiasm and never say die attitude really impressed me  
and I really looked up to him not just as a captain but as a person who  
knew exactly what he wanted and knew what sacrifices he had to make to  
get it. Mrs. Molly Weasley was the very first proper mother-type figure  
in my life and I will always think if her as the woman who introduced me  
to compassion and real understanding. I remember as an eleven year old  
all by myself at Kings Cross Station looking around for platform 9 ¾ when  
I heard her muttering about Muggles and how it was always the same and  
that platform 9 ¾ was straight ahead. I was so lucky to have met her or  
else I would've been completely lost and Ron my best friend the boy with  
five older brothers and a smudge on his nose. He told me about Hogwarts  
and I somehow knew it was fate that we met and instantly we were fast  
friends, he was the strategy I was, well to be honest I still don't know.  
Another strong figure is my other best friend Hermione Granger, even  
though both Ron and myself ragged on about how much she was always there.  
She was the logical one, the one with the answers. The person I so  
wanted to be- cool calm collected knowing who I was, what I stood for and  
what the hell I was going to do after school let out. Professor  
Dumbledore was the grandfather I never had and always wanted. He always  
had an idea to what was going on about the school. He could've been  
called barmy, an old codger but he was deeply principled and he knew  
exactly what he stood for. He was smart, scary and powerful, he knew  
life could go in two ways but gently pushed it the right way. He helped  
with what he could and the wizarding world is poorer without him around.  
  
Q. Why do you believe that the wizarding world is poorer without Albus  
Dumbledore?  
A. He was a very powerful wizard with deep thoughts and always was there  
if you needed real help (shrugs) he was always there for me.  
  
Q. Is your daughter one of the strong people in your life?  
A. Yes. She is a very strong individual and always sticks to her guns  
which sometimes a problem when we clash over what she wears, whether she  
can get a tattoo or over her choice of boyfriend/s  
  
Q. Choice of boyfriend.  
A. Yes, she has had many boyfriends Its almost enough to make my hair go  
grey but it isn't YET! Her current boyfriend I haven't met at the moment  
but he seems like a perfectly nice boy, which is making me a bit itchy  
about him  
  
Q. Why is that?  
A. I'm afraid for her. Lillian is a very strong young lady but she  
really likes this boy and I don't want him to be a heart stomper and  
break her heart, which has before, and I just want the best for her.  
Just like any father.  
  
"Times up Nev," Harry said ruefully "I have to go and face the music at Hogwarts and hopefully ill come out alive!" Neville shook his head "You really should've come back sooner Harry" He looked up "I know Neville, but I only really got back on track then Ema died and I was a wreck again, I don't know what I would've done without her parents" With that Harry stood up extending his hand. Neville took it gracefully "Thanks for the interview Harry, you're the best you know?" Then the men parted ways once again, Neville toward the Daily Prophet offices and Harry toward Hogwarts the place he used to call home. 


End file.
